1. Field
This specification is directed to a system and method for providing traffic and street information by gathering videos and 3D information from sensors placed on the roadside and on moving vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When operating a vehicle, there is a need for a driver to receive information related to images of the external environment beyond what the driver can actually see.
Related art systems receive or transmit images captured by other vehicles on the road (i.e., they only use videos from static cameras). Additionally, the related systems described above only utilize video cameras, and not 3D sensors.